The secret of the night
by XeroWolf
Summary: After the dance, Blake wanted to surprise Yang. Little did Yang know what type of surprise it was. Smut, sex, lemon, yuri... Or just plain romance. ;) Enjoy The actual story can be found here: /s/11894075/1/Bumblebee-Origins or by looking under my other stories.
**This is a sex scene, Just saying. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.**

I'm giving you fair warning.

My story can be found s/11894075/1/Bumblebee-Origins

This is my first time to *clears throat* Show people this part of stories. So be gentle... hahaha.

This isn't going to be the end of my story, but as may 22 is my birthday, I don't really want to do anything that day. So I'm giving you guys a little treat before hand Enjoy! _-XeroWolf_

* * *

 **BlakexYang**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2.5- The secret of the night**_

* * *

There was a second set of light switches at the front of the class, Yang walked over to them then shut the remaining lights off. The room was now dimly lit by the candles and illuminated Blake's figure slightly. Yang found the amount of light the candles gave off was perfect lighting for her, she figured that it was more then enough for Blake.

"When did you do all of this?" Yang asked walking back over to Blake, holding her arms out to Blake to hold her.

"Before I arrived at the dance." Blake said walking into Yang's arms.

Yang leaned in and wrapped her arms around Blake, then kissed her nose.

"Its so sweet." Yang whispered on Blake's lips, then started to kiss Blake fully on the mouth. Yang felt the corners of Blake's lips curl in a smile, happy to hear Yang's praise.

Blake kissed back wrapping her arms around Yang's neck, kissing passionately embracing each other. That is until Yang broke away and turned Blake around to unzip her black dress from the back. As Yang unzipped it, she kissed down the nape of Blake's neck, slowly sliding her fingers under the straps rubbing Blake's shoulders as she removed the dress. Kissing across Blake's shoulder as more and more bare skin came into view. Soon the dress fell to the floor lightly exposing Blake's naked back. Yang took off Blake's bow, now exposing all of Blake, Yang heard her inhale nervously. Blake turned around blushing, looking away from Yang. She had been use to wearing her bow, now without it and with out her dress on, she felt completely exposed.

"Commando?" Yang asked inquisitively wholly taking in Blake's smooth body.

Blake didn't say anything, only blushed even darker.

Yang placed her hands on either of Blake's hips and pulling her closer so their chests were touching now. Yang moved one of her hands up to Blake's velvety cat ear and massaged it gently.

"They must ache or get stiff, always having to hide in the bow." Yang said softly.

Blake closed her eyes and pressed herself into Yang's body, practically melting at the touch. Yang kissed Blake's forehead gently, then brought her hand down to hold Blake's cheek, turning Blake's face to hers, Then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Wanting to not be the only one fully exposed, Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and felt for Yang's zipper. Blake soon found it, unzipping it fast, She practically tore off Yang's dress in a not so delicate method as Yang had used on her. It was Yang's turn to blush now, seeing this Blake started to kiss Yang gently but firmly.

"I see you're commando as well." Blake had finally retorted to Yang.

Yang grinned, then forced Blake to the bed gently.

Still grinning, Yang stared into Blake's eyes. She pressed one of her legs between either of Blake's legs, and straddled one of Blake's leg's herself.

Both their hearts raced as each advanced in their own ways. Yang kissed down Blake's throat, nipping here and there, while Blake massaged Yang's sides and waist.

Nipping her way farther down Blake's chest, Yang kissed gently to one of Blake's nipples, it was still soft, however with a little persuasion of Yang's tongue, it soon became erect. As Yang sucked Blake's nipple gently, Blake pressed herself against Yang's leg, in turn pressing her own leg unto Yang's center. Blake brought one of her hands up from Yang's waist and ran it though Yang's hair slowly, holding Yang's head on her breast. Yang felt how wet Blake was as Blake rubbed against her leg, but didn't think the time was right yet. Yang let go of Blake's nipple even as Blake still held her head against her breast. Yang's hands trailed down to Blake's side and started to firmly massage Blake's hips. As Yang did this, she trailed down Blake's body, nibbling and sucking along Blake's stomach, Shifting her body lower and lower.

As Yang got lower and lower Blake let out a slight gasp and started to breath a little faster. Soon Yang was positioned in between Blake's legs, her head so close to Blake's center. Yang felt Blake's heat radiate against her lips, She knew Blake wanted more. Blake clenched her teeth, worried Yang might not like how she tasted. Nervously Blake gripped each side of the makeshift bed she had made for them, and readied herself.

Yang, taking her time, kissed up Blake's inner thigh as one her hands firmly massaged the outer thigh. Yang kissed up to Blake's knee, then trailed back down to Blake's pool of moisture. Yang grinned to herself as she gently kissed around Blake's lower lips, hearing a gasp leave Blake's mouth. Yang gently nibbled along the lips seeing what reaction Blake would give her, Blake had bucked a little into her face. Feeling as she had let Blake beg long enough, Yang decided to find Blake's little pearl with her tongue. She felt Blake grip the sheets more and guessed that she was in the right place.

Yang slowly circled Blake's clit, then flicked it fast a few times before returning to circling it again. As she kept repeating that motion on Blake's clit as her hands grabbed Blake's waist massaging them, feeling Blake grow even more excited. Blake's clit, Yang found, was partially hidden. As Yang's tongue danced around it more, it became erect and swollen. Yang sucked it gently making Blake let out a moan. Yang continued on smiling, then glanced up, looking at Blake. Blake's form, almost a silhouette due to the dim light of the candles, writhed with every circle and flick of Yang's tongue. Feeling extremely pleased with her job so far, Yang kissed Blake's now swollen clit. She trailed kisses back up Blake's body until their mouths met again. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang as they kissed deeply, Blake tasting herself on Yang's lips. Yang slowly slid a hand between Blake's legs and started to softly rub the length of Blake's lower lips.

"Take me." Blake whispered against Yang's lips as they kissed, she wanting more then anything for Yang to be inside her.

Yang obliged by her wish. She slowly slid one finger inside, feeling Blake's center clench around her. Yang felt how wet Blake had become. Yang slowly felt around the inside of Blake, letting her center become familiar with her. Smiling, Yang licked Blake's lips wanting access to Blake's tongue. Blake ran both of her hands though Yang's hair helping, in a way, to keep it pinned back as her tongue came out to meet Yang's.

Yang slowly slid another finger into Blake, and welcomed the moan that came out of Blake's mouth into her own. Yang continued to kiss Blake a little longer, then trailed nibbles to Blake's other nipple that she had neglected earlier. Yang picked up the pace a little more making sure to rub against the top of Blake's most tender spot as she licked Blake's nipple as she had before, in circles and flicks.

Blake had started to breathe faster and gripped Yang's hair bucking into Yang as Yang fingered her, Yang took the hint and started to go faster which made Blake go even more crazed with euphoria. Yang positioned her thumb so it was on Blake's clit as her two fingers thrust back and forth. This made Blake moan and gasp in pleasure. Blake never wanted this moment to end, she felt a whole new connection to Yang, as if she could fully trust her now, no matter what happened. Yang went up to Blake's neck and started to kiss and bite there.

"Wait..." Blake struggled to get out as she panted. "No...visible... hickies..."

So Yang bit till she found Blake's collar bone and left one there, Hidden from sight, their own little secret. Once Yang was finished she leaned up slightly, placing her free hand behind Blake's head and gripped her hair slightly as she continued to thrust. Feeling Blake was completely ready, Yang slowly went deeper until she was as deep as she could get, then pulled back a little. She gazed into Blake's hazed over almost shut eyes.

"More." Blake almost inaudibly whispered out.

Yang did it again, and again, and again. Going faster each time, But not as fast as before, as to tease Blake's center, making it yearn for her to do more. Yang continued to watch as she had her fingers tickle Blake's G-spot. Yang felt Blake's body tense up, clutching against her, Blake holding Yang as close as possible. Blake let out a loud moan as she fully reached her climax. Yang enjoyed watching Blake spasm in a frenzy, and listening to her sweet voice as she moaned uncontrollably.

As Yang thrusted out fast, she felt a stream of liquid explode along her hand then her arm. And Blake curled into her.

Yang grinned with her teeth baring. Blake slowly relaxed, Yang slid her fingers back and forth a little more feeling the inside of Blake for her own pleasure until she slid her fingers out and held onto Blake's waist leaning down to kiss Blake on the lips.

Blake was still panting and coming down from her high, but kissed back breathing heavy. Pulling back to gaze at Blake again, Yang leaned to the side so Blake could breath easier.

"Well, that was fun." Yang whispered.

Blake grinned then stared into Yang's beautiful lilac eyes.

"That was fun." Blake agreed, and held Yang's cheek with her hand and smiled. "Now its your turn."

This made Yang smile even more. Being here, in this moment, across from one of the people that made her life complete, made her feel absolutely safe, that nothing could touch or harm them in this moment. This moment was theirs, and theirs alone.

Blake and Yang slept peacefully till morning after their little night of pleasure. As they were sleeping behind a desk, any window in the room did not shine light in their eyes so it was by her natural clock which woke Blake up. Blake woke up and stretched out in the bed and stareding at the blonde beauty next to her and smiled. Blake lifted up her hand and stroking Yang's cheek softly as yang had her head resting on Blake's chest.

"Yang..." Blake whispered out.

"Mmm..." Yang sighed out.

Blake leaned up and over and put Yang's head on a pillow gently then kissed her.

"Yang, wake up..." Blake said.

"Can't we just lay here all day?" Yang asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well, as we have been gone all night, I'm sure Ruby is worried about you. But we also are picking out our missions today and have to meet up with Ruby and Weiss. I think we should take a shower first." Blake stated.

"Ruby isn't worried about us." Yang stated now sleepily looking up at Blake. "She knew sort of what was going on with us."

"What!?" Blake asked blushing as she didn't know if she was ready for their relationship to go public yet. After all, it had only been a day...or was it two now? Blake shook her head trying to get the racing thoughts out of her head.

"Don't worry, Ruby doesn't care." Yang assured her. "We talked it over as you were dancing with Sun last night. In fact..." Yang said smiling and getting up. "She likes Weiss, and I'm pretty sure Weiss likes her back. But she is just afraid to let her family down."

Blake looked over at yang with a blank expression on her face.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I don't want to put our relationship on blast right now anyway." Yang said truthfully and looked at Blake pleadingly worried about her reaction to that. "Ruby found out cause she knows me. She knew something was up. She was worried about her big sis."

"Ok." Blake said. Even though a second ago Blake was thinking not to blast their relationship as well, hearing it out of Yang's mouth seemed a little sad. Had Blake wanted to tell others that she and Yang were together? Or did she want to be more reserved? There were more important things to think about now anyway, so she flushed all of that from her mind.

They got up and got dressed in the only thing they had with them, last nights dresses. They packed up the sleeping stuff then discreetly headed back to the room, where they found Weiss still sleeping. They dropped off the stuff from last night-including their dresses and got on Pjs so no one would find out. Then grabbed shower stuff and headed to the showers.

Only one shower was open currently. Yang motioned for Blake to go first, however as a last minute thought, Yang followed silently behind her.

"What?-" Blake whispered out, Yang quickly placed a hand over Blake's mouth and shut the curtain.

Yang put on a devilish smile then turned on the water to try to muffle out any sound from them. She leaned in close to Blake's ear and whispered. "We might as well share."

This made Blake's heart leap and race. She never took a shower with someone else before, but at least she already knew Yang had seen her body.

Blake helped take off Yang's clothes in agreement, first sliding her tank off and giving her a quick kiss and started for the pants. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's neck, kissing her deeply. They broke apart, Yang taking off off Blake's tank, Then took off Blake's pants. Blake nibbled Yang's shoulder as yang rose back up, which let out a little laughing squeal from Yang. Yang covered her mouth realizing she had made a louder noise then intended, Blake silently laughed.

Yang gave her a glare with a smile.

They entered the shower together, Yang reached out for the soap and started to rub Blake's shoulders from behind, then started to massage her back softly. Blake enjoyed this immensely, until yang decided to hug her from behind and grope both of Blake's boobs. This in turn, made Blake squeal as well. Yang smiled, as it was exactly what she had wanted for payback. Yang continued to rub Blake more; her stomach, her sides, the crease of Blake's legs, all the while kissing and nibbling on Blake's neck.

Before Yang had gone to far, Blake turned around and grabbed the soap from Yang's hand then started on Yang. First she rubbed Yang's chest and stomach, then leaned in and started to rub her back as the front of their body's rubbed against one another with no friction, the soap acting as a lubricant to make their body's slide easily across each others. Blake leaned in and started to kiss Yang, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and kissed back.

They took a nice long hot shower, kissing and feeling on one another, now getting a good full look as they were able to see each other in daylight, at least for yang. Blake was able to see her with no problem last night.

"I'm surprised you don't have a tail though..." Yang whispered out into Blake's ears feeling on her butt.

"Faunas only get one animal trait." Blake whispered in reply.

Yang thought back to any faunas she ever had seen.

"Yeah, I never noticed." Yang admitted.

Blake laughed silently and shook her head, then leaned her head on Yang's shoulder.

"You know," Blake whispered out lightly. "I've never been with a human before."

"I've never been with a faunas before." Yang admitted as well. "But I don't care. Human and faunas are really no different."  
Blake looked up at her.

"I mean yeah, faunas have cool and cute animal parts, and can see in the dark. But those are traits, like my eyes glow red, or that I have big boobs." Yang laughed out a little to loud by accident. "Although having extra ears to hear better, or a tail like Suns where he can hang from things are better uses then big boobs. Although I do like flaunting them..." Yang said smiling and rubbing her boobs together as she said it.

Blake leaned in and kissed her chest, then on the lips.

"I like your chest, but we better hurry before we are late," Blake stated. "We need to talk to Ruby and Weiss about what we want for a mission."

"Did I say something wrong?" Yang whispered out sad that it had to come to an end.

"No, on the contrary, you said everything right." Blake said then gave her another quick kiss before rinsing off completely.

* * *

 **Endnote: I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more on its way, but please feel free to share any thoughts you have on this.  
I would like to thank all of you who have fav'ed it, followed it, or commented on it. I enjoy the feedback, and feel it helps keep me motivated. Plus it gives me clues on if you guys like it or not.**


End file.
